


Go the Fuck to Sleep; Dishonored

by Ripuku



Category: Dishonored
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripuku/pseuds/Ripuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Go the Fuck to Sleep retold for the Dishonored fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go the Fuck to Sleep; Dishonored

**Author's Note:**

> Go the Fuck to Sleep is by Adam Mansbach. I have taken his work and made a parody. Told as bedtime story for the Dishonored Chat.

The hounds nestle down with their pups. The overseers have gone off to their bunks. You're cozy and warm in bed, my dear [corvo]. Please, go the fuck to sleep.   
~*~*~  
The windows are dark in the town, Corvo. The whales huddle down in the deep. I'll read you another scripture, I swear, if you'll go the fuck to sleep.   
~*~*~  
The whalers who jump from the roofs are at rest. No more tonight will they creep. NO YOU CAN'T HAVE ANOTHER ELIXER. Go the FUCK to sleep.   
~*~*~  
The wind whispers soft through the bay, my dear, the guards make not a peep, you've choked out 38 of them already, please, please, go the fuck to sleep.   
~*~*~  
All the sailors from the ships are in dreamland. The tardy whaler has made his last leap. Hell no, you can't go to the privy. You know where you can go? The fuck to sleep.   
~*~*~  
The weepers shuffle off of the streets. Into the sewers they go to weep. A hot crimson rage fills my chest, love. For real, go the fuck to sleep   
~*~*~  
Campbell in his office is snoring. Slumped over on his desk in a heap. How come you can do all this amazing magical shit, but you can't lay the fuck down and sleep?   
~*~*~  
The dead lie sleeping beneath the earth now. And the extra bodies are piled in a heap. No more questions, this interview is over. I know it's fascinating, but just fucking sleep.   
~*~*~  
Darion reclines with Windham in a dark room. Both winding down from the day to sleep. Fuck no, I'm not cuddling you. Close your eyes and pretend, and fucking SLEEP.   
~*~*~  
Emily's crayons are tucked away in their box. Callista's double checked all the locks. My life is over, I'm a shitty ass Overseer, stop fucking with me, just lie down and sleep.   
~*~*~  
The giant hands of Havelock aren't moving. Pendleton's passed out from the whiskey. I don't care what Piero's still doing. Lie the fuck down and sleep.   
~*~*~  
This prison job is all I can remember. The furniture crappy and cheap. You win. You escape. Run down the hall. As I nod the fuck off, and sleep.   
~*~*~  
Bleary and dazed I awaken to find you've escaped. So I keep my fingers crossed tight as I creep away and hope no one finds out I let you get away.   
~*~*~  
We're finally plotting our movements. Tarts are in the oven DING! Oh outsider's eyes, you've got to be kidding me! Come on, go the fuck back to sleep.


End file.
